Monday Blues
by Hotchglare
Summary: A regular start to the week for the Hotchner family quickly turns into one of the worst days of their lives. Could disaster be in the air?
1. Chapter 1

**Monday blues**

**A/N: I don't own any of Criminal Minds sadly. I just take them out to play when the muse strikes.**

Without a doubt this was boring. He'd been promised a fun day of toys and ice cream but here was sat in a chair in a bank, well and truly bored. He'd tried tipping his head backwards off the seat watching all the people upside down but that hadn't last long. He'd also resorted to try and hang his legs off the back and sit the wrong way round but some old lady and told him off so he'd sharp stopped that game. There was only one other thing for it. Superman.

So without hesitation he clambered to stand on the chair and hung the hood of his jacket off his head and jumped off giggling when his coat floated out like Superman's cape.

"Jack Hotchner will you sit still, I'm not going to be much longer now." Jack froze and flashed his best confident grin at Aunty Jess. He'd seen dad flash the same smile when he wanted to make someone smile so he thought it was his best option. It worked as Aunty Jess and another lady in the queue laughed at him. Score another to the young Hotchner. He beamed with pride and sat back down on the chair at another tactic he'd mastered off his father.

This time he really did try. Honestly. To sit still and be good, he sat on his hands and curled his legs underneath to try and sit still but it didn't last. Soon he was on his feet walking round the bank running his hands over the surfaces and swinging any pens that were attached to the desk on chains. He figured this was okay since he was still technically being quiet and wasn't annoying anyone. He glanced quickly at Aunt Jess to see her at the counter sorting out some adult stuff.

Jack shook his head and went back to exploring, he hated adult stuff. Dad had loads to do as well but he liked it better when dad did it after soccer so that he could hang with Uncle Dave for a bit. He didn't have that luxury today he had to wait for Aunty Jess if he was to get the promised ice cream. For this she really owed him a big ice cream. At least that's what he'd decided his large brown eyes would appeal to her anyway. Everyone fell for his large kitten eyes. Aunty Jess called them kitten eyes when she couldn't say no. Dad couldn't resist either especially when it was father/son time. But the easiest person was Aunt Penelope; she'd always cave into the kitten eyes.

He sat down on some stairs and pulled an action figure from his pocket walking the small object along the stairs telling the small Captain America figure just how big an ice cream he'd get out of this. He'd maybe even get more if he could use those eyes on dad later on when he got home from work. He giggled a little before discreetly checking the Aunty Jess hadn't seen or heard the giggle that would after fall foil his plan of action. Thankfully she hadn't. Phew.

That's when his eyes locked on the man, the man was sweating a lot, he didn't look very happy. Jack frowned sat still watching him as he seemed to walk round for ages not really doing anything. He made Jack nervous so he was about to get up and go to Aunty Jess when he saw what the man was walking to one of the counters with. He was torn between running outside and staying with Aunty Jess not wanting her to be scared on her own.

As the man pulled his gun and started screaming orders at the staff Jack jumped up from the stairs and raced over to Aunty Jess locking his arms around her legs. He was being strong for her, he kept telling himself but the shaking of his tiny body showed just how afraid the brave youngster was being. He had to admit when Aunty Jess knelt down to hug him he was mightily relieved to feel her strong arms. 

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Monday morning in the BAU wasn't always exciting, in fact when they'd had a weekend off due to a long case the week before Monday mornings were quite relaxed. More to do with getting paper work done and getting caught up with anything lingering over them.

Aaron Hotchner was double checking everything was in order with the last case before submitting the final report after a delay getting autopsy reports in from the field office. They'd blamed some sort of printer error and if Hotch was honest at 8pm on a Friday night he didn't feel much like chasing it up so had left it till Monday so he could take the weekend with his son. He rarely did that but since his collapse and hospital stay earlier in the year he'd made himself a promise to get home when he should and have more father/son time.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the soccer game on the Sunday afternoon in the park which had subsequently turned into a play fight and then a mud fight. He wasn't sure either of them where ever going to get clean again.

"That smile has to be Jack?" A voice from the door way caught his attention and he looked up at David Rossi who was the only one barring maybe JJ who would put him on the spot like that.

"Jack." He confirmed causing the other man to nod at his correct assumption.

"Good weekend the two of you then?" Rossi slumped in the chair opposite Hotch's desk watching the younger agent put the pen down to give the conversation his full attention.

"Really good weekend, thanks." His smile returned. "Though I'm not sure my apartment will ever be free of mud again." He laughed slightly at Rossi's rather bemused expression. "I'll explain later. You didn't come here just to talk about Jack?"

"No. Have you seen this?" He pushed the tablet towards Hotch; the infernal piece of technology did have its uses when he wanted to show a news report. The camera crews assembled outside a police cordon in a bank down town. The news broadcaster confirming one armed gunman with only 3 or 4 hostages inside since the bank was hit at one of the quieter times of day. Rossi looked at Aaron to try and gauge his reaction to the breaking news in their city, wondering if they would get involved. He was surprised to see Hotch had gone white, the man looked positively ill at that moment.

"Aaron... Aaron what's wrong?" Silently and without trusting himself to speak Hotch pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled up the last voicemail that was left only an hour ago from Jess.

_'Hi Aaron I'm going to take Jack with me too great western bank to sort out a problem with my pay check, again, then we're headed for ice cream if you have time to join us. Let me know._'

Rossi stared at the cell phone then the news broadcast, before meeting his friend's eyes. He was feeling the same panic deep in the pit of his stomach that he saw in Hotch right now.

"Get the team together, we'll brief on the way to the bank."

"Aaron..." Rossi wanted to try and suggest that his personal feelings were clouding his judgement, but deep down he wanted to be there too. He figured they had the best chance of ending this without shots being fired.

"Don't Dave. I'm not backing down. We are running this scene..." With that order Hotch was gone, taking the stairs in his stride and not looking back. It took Rossi a split second to realise that he was already heading for the elevator and likely the parking lot so he emerged from the office shouting the rest of the team to follow.

He kept the news broadcast playing as he went with the rest of the ream down to the parking lot. He couldn't take his eyes off it, the relief that up to now no shots had been fired. But not wanting to take chances and wanting to keep an eye on a very angry father and FBI agent who was already on the phone getting his team permission to take control of the scene, and who they all knew would stop at nothing to protect his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday Blues Chapter 2**

The calls had worked; The BAU was cleared to take control of the scene much to the delight of the agitated Aaron Hotchner. As the team watched their leader climb out of the driver's seat of the SUV they were all pretty certain had clearance not come through he'd have stormed the bank himself. A one man army if he needed to be.

The scene outside was well controlled; a cordon was already in place with the general public pushed back to a safe area. EMTs were on standby, just in case, and FBI snipers were arriving at the scene discussing the best vantage point. Hotch had insisted that his was the order to fire, under no circumstances was anyone to fire a shot inside while his son was in side. One hard glare at each of the men had ensured that was an order that would be followed to the letter.

"Secure line is set up inside. Ready to contact him" A voice appeared behind the BAU team and vanished just as quickly back to his post, leaving the FBI to handle negotiations.

"Aaron I think I should start talking to this guy first... You're emotionally compromised the one thing we need at first contact is a very clear head." Rossi's voice was calm, controlled, and hide the fear expertly at how this day could potentially end. He wasn't about to break, he didn't have that luxury. Their unit chief was in an emotionally vulnerable position, and he needed to be the calm head at that moment and take charge if necessary. A single glance at Morgan had confirmed that Morgan was already thinking along the same lines.

"I know." Hotch answered plainly, his head was turned to face the bank, but the dark shades hid his eyes, make his face even more unreadable than it usually was. Rossi's lips twitched into a slight smile at the tactic Hotch has used. They couldn't pin him on his emotional state if they couldn't read his reactions. The eyes were the keys to the soul and right now Aaron Hotchner had those keys firmly hidden away.

Rossi picked up the secure line and waited patiently for the armed gunman to answer, as of yet they knew nothing about him. That would start changing very quickly though for one Penelope Garcia was already working on getting CCTV access into the bank with strict orders to report anything to Morgan first if she managed to catch sight of the young Hotchner who was trapped inside. After a few minutes a voice inside snapped down the line demanding to know who was calling.

"I'm David Rossi, I'm with the FBI. Who am I speaking to?" He nodded at Reid who was all set to take copious notes. He would of course recall the entire conversation word for word at any point but the rest of them didn't have that luxury and recordings took time to skip through. Reid's task to note anything of interest, any points they needed to refer to quickly.

"That doesn't matter. Are you in charge?" The voice snapped back. Rossi noted it sounded young, and almost panicked, strained. He couldn't help feeling this was someone in over their head who had no idea what he was really doing.

"I'm leading the negotiations with you Mr...? Is there anything I can get you? Water maybe?" He kept his tone as calm as he could, relieved now that Hotch had agreed to let him handle the negotiations. They didn't this guy wound up any more than he sounded.

"Clyde." The response was a simple one word answer. Rossi assumed this was what he wanted to be called, truth or not at least it was a start.

"So Clyde can we get you anything?"

"Are you in charge of all the Feds and Cops out there?"

"No." Rossi admitted openly, he wanted to continue the dialogue, while he was talking he wasn't shooting and that was a start. "But I'm the hostage negotiator and if you want food or water I can get some sent in... In exchange for a show of faith on your part, for example the child in there. There's a young boy in there why don't you just send him out." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hotch react slightly to the mention of the boy and he reached out putting a gentle hand on his friends arm.

"I'm in charge, I'm calling the shots. If you're not calling the shots out there then I want to speak to the organ grinder, not the monkey."

"I can get you anything you need Clyde. Just you and I will talk and see what we can arrange for me to send you in exchange for the young boy's safety."

"What's so special about him?" Clyde may have been panicking but he'd homed in on Rossi pushing for the youngster's release.

"Nothing." Rossi had to fight to keep the calm tone to his voice now, his grip tightened on Hotch's arm and he saw Morgan took a step closer to their boss. Silently grateful the other man was there to help if needed. "He's just young that's all, he doesn't need to be involved so we get him out the way and we can continue this just us adults. Right Clyde?"

"Na. You see... What I want you can't get me. Only the guy in charge can, so here's what's going to happen. You're going to send your boss in here, to me, unarmed and then maybe... maybe... I'll consider sending the kid out."

Rossi closed his eyes, as soon as the demand left the speaker and he glanced at Hotch he knew his friend had made up his mind. If it saved his son he would absolutely put himself in that bank. His side arm was already off and being handed over to JJ who looked terrified, not only at her boss going in alone but also for his son who was still inside.

"Hey monkey! Are you listening?!" Clyde's voice snapped Rossi back to the call. He contemplated asking for a minute or two to discuss this with his boss, but Hotch had now taken his shades off and had fixed Rossi with his trade mark steely hard glare. Determination written all over his face and god help the poor soul that got in the way of him now.

"Yes Clyde we're just getting sorted now. Aaron Hotchner will be going in now; he's unarmed and not wired."

The call ended, Clyde clearly having heard enough and satisfied he was getting his own way. Rossi ran a hand over the sweat forming on his brow.

"Aaron... I know we won't talk you out of this. Be careful in there."

"I'll be fine. Just look after Jack when I get him out, tell him I'll see him soon." Hotch nodded and after checking his FBI Assault vest he started towards the bank keeping his hands in plain sight and showing that he wasn't carrying a weapon. The team watched him go as he stepped up to the door and hands dragged him bodily inside before the doors slammed shut.

David Rossi unable to shaking the feeling they'd just made a very big mistake.

**TBC..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday Blues Chapter 3**

**AN - Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. Much appreciated from all of you wonderful people**

**. **

There was no warning to the sudden assault, it came out of the blue and was simply a way for the armed robber to show his authority. He was in charge and he wanted to make damn sure that everyone understood that. The gun whipped across the FBI agents head sending him crashing to the floor. Causing a gasp from the hostages still inside and the young boy the FBI seemed so eager to get out started to cry, not just little sobs either. He squinted at the boy who was being urged by the woman and others around him to try and be quiet. The agent on the floor grabbed his head as the blood trickled from the wound down his face.

Clyde was now curious and he watched the young boy whose tearful eyes never left the agent on the floor. He pulled his foot back and slammed it into the gut of the Agent eliciting a gasp and a groan of pain at the contact. He watched the young boy as he got more upset and pulled his foot back for another solid kick to the gut of the agent. The force this time almost lifting him off the floor with the power he'd kicked him. If not for the vest he wore it would've probably broken a rib.

"Daddy!" The boy couldn't hold back any longer and screamed between sobs pulling free of his aunt Jess, Jack charged across the back and slid to his knees by his father. He laid his tiny arms across his dad to protect him.

"Not so fast Kid." Clyde grabbed Jack by the back of the shirt lifting him bodily from the floor, legs dangling in the air before depositing him firmly in front of the door, the glass panel leaving the youngster in full view of the assembled agents outside. Keeping himself out of sight just in case snipers where assembled he turned to the woman who the boy was with. "You... get the feds cuffs. Fasten him to that pipe there. Tight." He kept his gun at Jack's head. The threat was all too real.

Jess felt her heart rip in two as she pushed herself to her feet. Cuffing the one man who could get them out of this was a bad idea, but she couldn't risk Jack's life. Kneeling beside Hotch she helped him to a sitting his position noting the slightly dazed look in his eyes, she was fairly sure he had a concussion and didn't know what day it was right now. She raised his hands to meet the pipe and fastened first his left hand then his right to lock them securely to the pipe. She paused, taking a second to wipe blood from his eyes.

The phone ringing interrupted anything further and Clyde smiled as he answered clearly delighting in the fact he knew more now about who exactly he had in the bank.

"Rules have changed Monkey." He laughed. "I now got a fed and his son. So here's what's going to happen. I want $10million in unmarked bills, various denominations in a plain black bag in one hour; I also want an unmarked car to leave the area. No one will follow or track me in any way. If you can manage that then maybe, just maybe, I won't blow the boy's head off in front his dad."

Jess covered her mouth to hide the sob, she genuinely believed this guy would do it, she risked a glance at Hotch who seemed a little more focused this time. He was their only hope to get this guy to calm down and back down on his threats, she wiped more blood from his face concerned by how much he was bleeding. Her attention was taken by the phone shoved at her and the bank robber nodding at it.

"Tell Monkey everyone is alive. For now."

"Hello?" She took the phone with a shaky hand relived to hear Rossi on the other end. She'd met him a few times since her sister had passed away. He was a great friend to Aaron and a great uncle to Jack. "Yes we're all alive. Aaron's hurt he..." That was all she managed to get out as the phone was whipped away from her.

"Ah ah Monkey that's all you get. Get me my money." He snapped and hung up the call. The entire time he stayed away from the window but kept the gun firmly on Jack's head. So long as it was there everyone in the bank knew they couldn't make a move. No one would risk the boy's life. Jess could see glimpses of people outside; taking some comfort in the fact Aaron's team was out there. She could almost feel the anger radiating off Morgan, and she knew he'd be the first one in here shooting if he could do it without risk to life.

The bank robber seemed quite happy to wait, he glanced at his watch and was obviously keeping track of the time. Every time Jack tried to get a glimpse at his dad the guy would push him back to the window. As she wiped more blood from Aaron she could see the anger rising in his eyes, she quickly realised he was keeping quiet and taking time to pull himself together so that he was as coherent and strong as he could be. She prayed to god he had a plan because she wasn't sure anyone would allow this man to leave with so much money.

"What's your real name?" She was brought back to the moment by Aaron's voice as he addressed the robber.

"Must've hit you pretty hard fed. It's Clyde."

"Yeah right, as in the infamous Bonnie and Clyde? I don't think so. What's the harm in telling me if you're leaving with millions soon any way?"

"I don't care. Just call me Clyde."

"Bonnie and Clyde would turn in their graves at the mess you've made here. "

"You wanna get shot fed you're going the right way about it!"

"You can't blame anyone here that you've messed this up." Aaron taunted, as he tried to urge Jess back to a safe distance. She had a feeling she knew what he was doing. He wanted the guy's anger on him rather than his son so he followed his nudge and shifted back out the way.

"Shut your mouth. Shut your god damn government mouth!" He turned angrily waving his gun at Aaron as a warning, his finger hovering dangerously over the trigger.

"I'm right aren't I. Someone ditched you on this job.. You're out of your league. "

"I'm warning you fed your brains will be all over this bank if you don't shut your mouth!" He stepped away from Jack locking his aim on Aaron.

"GO Jack!" Aaron screamed and his son needed no more prompting. In a split second he yanked the door open tears streaming down his face, sobs turning to chokes as he tried to make a break for it.

Clyde gasped and tried toward the door to slam it in the boys face but he was moments to slow. Weapon waving between father and son his anger boiled over and in the split second he had to act he pulled the trigger. The exploding gunshot echoed around them all. Jess was no longer able to hide her screams.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday Blues Chapter 4**

**AN - Wow that cliffhanger really got you talking. Thanks so much for those who reviewed/followed you're kind words keep me writing.**

The constant ringing of the phone was the most infuriating sound David Rossi had ever heard, the fact that Clyde wouldn't pick up, so he could find out what was going on was making him pace more and more with worry. He gave up and pocketed his phone, again glancing at the bank. Moments ago outside the bank they'd all seen the flash of gun fire, and heard the all too familiar sound of bullet exploding from the barrel of a gun and it had all happened just as Jack Hotchner was trying to escape. None of them had time to react to anything. Jess's screams would haunt him for a long time he was sure of that.

Those moments when the door opened and it seemed that all hell had broken loose, the solitary shot ringing out sounding louder than usual, echoing for an eternity. In those terrifying moments every single person was filled with dread and utter panic at seeing Jack, little legs running as fast as he could, fall seconds after the shot was fired. Morgan had been the first to react practically leaping the SUV and racing towards the youngest Hotchner scooping him up in one quick move before moving out of sight of the bank's windows and any further shots. Rossi was sure he'd seen tears in Morgan's eyes when Jack had gone down seconds before he'd raced to the boy. Not that he could say anything; his own tears had taken on a life of their own in that moment.

He didn't need to look at the other BAU agents to know they would be in exactly the same state. He couldn't figure out who had let the choked sob escape but it was exactly how he'd felt when they'd seen Jack go down, and Morgan go sprinting toward him.

He glanced towards the ambulance that was parked up nearby, JJ was sat in the back with Jack nestled firmly on her knee sobbing uncontrollably. Dave made his way over and nodded at JJ who offered a solemn smile. The only saving grace right now was that aside from grazed knees from the fall, Jack was fine physically. Emotionally was another matter he hadn't spoken about what he'd seen yet but it was clearly upsetting.

"Jack. Uncle Dave is here to talk if you want?" JJ offered to the boy nestled in her arms. She knew they had a bond through his father's friendship with Dave and was hoping that might tempt Jack out of his shocked, emotional shell. Another sniff and the boy looked up from her soaked shoulder where his tears had gathered.

"He hit Dad Uncle Dave, really hard. He was bleeding and then he kept kicking him."

JJ closed her eyes as Jack shook in her arms. That was the last thing any of them wanted, the boy to see his father being assaulted. Dave climbed into the ambulance and knelt to the youngster's height running a gentle thumb across Jack's face wiping tears from his stained cheek.

"I know it seems bad right now kiddo but you know your dad... he's tough he just wanted you out before he did anything. Doesn't want you getting hurt right kiddo?"

Jack seemed to contemplate this and nodded slowly, the answer seemed to make sense and placate him a little, at least for now, so he sat up a little more to look at Uncle Dave.

"Is that why dad did what he did?" The question hung in the air as Dave and JJ exchanged looks.

"What did he do Jack?" Dave had to ask, though deep down he had a feeling that Aaron's instinct to protect his son had overridden any usual caution he might've had in this situation. After all they'd just seen Morgan do exactly that moments earlier when they'd seen Jack go down. Their safety and any usual FBI protocol was clearly long forgotten when it came to wanting Jack to make it through unscathed.

"He made the bad man angry so he left me alone. He said he'd shoot dad and then dad yelled at me to run. That's when the bang went" Jack covered his ears. "Is dad gone like mom now?"

"Of course not." Dave answered quickly wanting to ease the child's fears, despite the fact he had a sickening worry that Aaron had been killed for his actions in saving his son's life. "The man was just acting tough. We'll have your dad out in no time at all." He ruffled Jack's hair and climbed out from the ambulance returning to the team who were still studying blue prints trying to come up with a plan of attack, patience wearing thin now.

"Rossi what happened man?" Morgan could see from the look on his face he'd learned something bad in the last few minutes.

"Hotch drew the gunman way from Jack, antagonised him into giving Jack enough room to break free. That was seconds before the shot rang out."

No one said anything; they all knew that since Jack was out unharmed it was highly likely that Hotch was the centre of the gunman's range. Morgan slammed his hand on the hood of the SUV, glaring at the bank itching to get in.

"We gotta do something man..."

"I know! But what can we do... We've no eyes in there and we can't risk any innocent lives. There are still hostages in there, and believe me I know its hard not knowing what's happened with Aaron but we still have to get everyone else out alive!"

"Guys, hold up." JJ approached and interrupted before the argument could go any further amidst the rising tension and panic. Jack was still in her arms his head resting on her shoulder, his eyes puffed red through tears and exhaustion. "Jack said he thinks he can point to where everyone's being held if we show him some photos."

"Garcia..."

"On it. Photos will be coming on momentarily so my brave little soldier can help us rescue our brave big soldier. I want to see our Hotchner boys hugging very soon."

Jack nodded on JJ's shoulder through the tears; he really wanted that to happen too.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday Blues Chapter 5**

**AN - Wow thank you all for the amazing reviews, I ****feel really honoured. Thank you. **

The FBI issue assault vest was now thrown to one side, forgotten and discarded in the moments of panic that followed the gun shot. Blood was soaking the once pristine white shirt in amounts that made Jessica Brooks worry that he was losing far too much. Clyde didn't seem to care at all; he paced away from the window clearly agitated and angry that he'd lost all control in that few seconds. Banging the butt of the gun against his head as he ran over the events in his mind, the events that had taken any hope of controlling this to the end from his meagre grip.

Jess kept her hands on her brother in laws stomach, the unfortunate angle of the shot from Clyde's gun had caught Hotch under the vest where it had ridden up with his hands cuffed above his head. It was probably a one in a million shot that he could angle the gun just in the way to catch him in a place the vest wasn't protecting. Only seconds had passed yet Aaron now looked pale, the cold sweat of shock was evident on his face. She did the only thing she could and tore at her own top ripping strips off her t-shirt to press on the wound causing a hiss of pain from the man she thought of as brother.

"Shh its' okay, It's okay. Help is coming soon Aaron just keep still."

"It's his fault! It's all his fault!" Clyde yelled waving the gun dangerously as he turned on Jess hearing her speak. "If he'd kept his mouth shut..! Damn fed!"

"It's his job!" She snapped back angrily. "To get inside your head and to use you to his advantage!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Clyde stalked toward her pushing the barrel of the gun against her temple before turning away and pacing back and forth again. He was losing control and his behaviour was becoming more and more dangerous as the time passed. She'd heard the phone ring out a few times and she knew he wouldn't talk to the FBI yet, not in the frame of mind he was in.

"Jess..." She glanced down at Aaron hearing his pained voice break through the near silence now that enveloped them all, aside from a few sniffs and sobs from scared hostages.

"Shh Aaron, just rest, conserve your strength. I think... I think Jack got out ok. I couldn't see well but I think so... You did good getting him out. Let your friends get you out now."

"No. Time." His voice was strained, and barely a whisper. She didn't need any medical training to know he was struggling to hold on. His blood now soaking through the make shift bandage and onto her hands. "Gotta take action. He's... losing it"

"You can't do anything Aaron, he's not gonna let me take those cuffs off and I doubt you could fight in your condition." She wanted to ease his concerns, to let him focus on rest and conserving his strength. His skin was almost grey and she couldn't bury the knot deep in her stomach that she was losing him right there.

"You." Was all he managed to get out before a wave of pain washed over him and he tensed up gritting his teeth against the mix of pain and nausea that wracked his pale body.

"I can't!" She hissed quietly voice filled with panic at the very idea she would have to... what? Fight this guy? Talk him down? Right now she didn't feel up to either one even on a good day she doubted she could.

"Gun. Left. Ankle" Aaron managed to choke out just as a coughing fit took over. She closed her eyes as blood splattered from his mouth as he coughed, internal bleeding. It had to be. Right now unless they got out of there fast he wasn't going to make it. She risked a glance at Clyde who appeared to be talking to himself, still banging the gun against his head as he argued with himself. Taking it as a good sign that she had time to look she tugged on Aarons pants leg lifting it high enough up to reveal the ankle holster with his back up weapon. Her eyes went wide and she realised what Aaron was suggesting. Yeah she'd fired a few shots off with her dad as a kid but that was a very long time ago and if she was honest her dad had done most of the work.

She didn't have much time to think though and grabbed the gun quickly from its holster and pulled his pants leg back down to hide the now empty holster not wanting to trigger any more anger from Clyde. She tucked the gun into her belt pulling her t-shirt over it and leaned over Aaron, using the act of wiping his mouth to talk to him quieter.

"Aaron I can't do this..."

"Flick safety off. Point and squeeze." He explained as best he could but it was clear that he was losing the internal war to hang on. His eyes were almost completely closed now and his skin felt cold and clammy, he was losing too much blood and he didn't have very long at all. As she wiped his mouth of blood she took a minute to listen to his breathing, it sounded ragged, and strained. She swallowed deeply trying to find courage from some were deep down. If Haley were here she'd have been better suited for this, she was always was the stronger of the two sisters.

Thoughts of her sister flashed through her mind, the sacrifice she'd made for her son, the knowledge in her final moments that at least father and son would be together. A stray tear ran down her face and brushed it away angrily. How could she sit here and let Aaron die, rob father and son of everything they'd built up. What life would Jack have with no parents and an aunt he'd probably hate? Not to mention ruining her sister's brave sacrifice for her family that she adored so much. No. She couldn't do that; she couldn't take away everything Haley had done for them just because of her own fear.

"Hold on Aaron. Help is coming." She whispered and tore another strip from her top adding more pressure to the wound. She rose to her feet and took a few shaky steps toward Clyde, her legs felt like lead, every sound seemed to echo forever and the room closed in on her. She took a very shaky breath, swallowing the bile that was making itself known, her hand shaking at her sides so she clenched her fists trying to hold them still.

"Excuse me?" Her voice squeaked out Clyde. Sounding more like her ten year old self than the grown woman she was now.

"What?! Get back there! Get away!" Clyde blasted at her, his pacing stopping as he watched her.

"He needs... More than I can do for him. Could I... Get the first aid kit?" Her voice seemed a little better but her breath was coming fast and hard, a tingle appeared on her lower lip as a panic attack threatening to boil over as she stood there. She very carefully kept one hand behind her back now clasping the handle of the gun. She tried to slow her breathing, to take a few deep breaths but the tears that ran down her cheek undid any chance she had of showing control.

"Tough! Let the fed die! I don't care!" Clyde spat as he yelled this time. "I'm gonna kill everyone any way, i'm a dead man now thanks to him!" He waved his gun at Aaron behind her and all their worst fears where confirmed, since Clyde didn't see a way out now they were all expendable. None of them mattered as hostages so he could start shooting any second. Clearly if Aaron didn't die soon he'd be on the receiving end of another shot, this time a definite fatal shot. Clyde's anger now vehemently fixated on her brother in law.

Jess glanced over her shoulder to see Aaron had managed to get his eyes open just slightly, offering a very small nod before they drifted shut again. She could barely see his chest rising now, which added to her fear that whatever she was going to do she was too late.

She closed her eyes, and turned back to Clyde. The movement was fast, and showed a confidence that she absolutely did not feel. As she opened her eyes again to stare into the eyes of their potential killer as she pulled the gun from her belt and in the split second she had to act she raised it to his face. She could see his face change from anger to shock, as he quickly pulled his own weapon from its trajectory aimed at Aaron and instead to aim at her, point blank range.

"Don't do it little lady..." He almost sneered at her, taunting that she didn't have what it took. "I'm sure I can get your man there a band aid" The snigger was back, and so was Jess's anger, raging through her body every part of her wanting to scream at the guy, to pound on his face and tell him everything she thought of him, how he could've ruined their lives because of his selfish actions.

In the blind rage that took over she heard a gunshot ring out. She couldn't help the little yelp that escaped her mouth. She dropped the gun she was holding and sank to the floor. The world was now closing down around her and the welcoming blackness finally helping her to escape.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday Blues Chapter 6**

**AN – Thank you again for so many kind words, i'm touched. I'm no medical expert so did the best i could with the medical work in this chapter with the help of Google. **

The second shot ringing out was the final straw for those waiting outside, as much as they wanted to be careful and avoid risks to the hostages, and Hotch in particular. Another shot meant they were rapidly losing control of the scene, things were getting very much out of their control and they didn't like it.

Jack Hotchner had been able to point to a few places where people were being made to sit, he also indicated where his dad was being held in cuffs. That was enough for David Rossi to organise the SWAT teams. Within minutes of their orders being given they were in position and bursting through the doors with well practised ease. Groups of armed men began sweeping the inside for any signs of movement, Expert eyes scanning the people quickly looking for a weapon.

"FBI!" Came the call from multiple agents as they burst in with medics impatiently waiting outside. Desperate to get inside after hearing the shots.

"Two down over here!" One SWAT agent called as he knelt by Clyde and Jess, the blood covering the ground beneath them, both lying still.

"Aaron!" Rossi was first to his side kneeling down and checking his friends pulse, for a second his heart was in his mouth, he didn't dare breath until he felt a slow, faint pulse. "Thank god. MEDIC!"

Morgan moved past them letting the medics in and moved straight over to Clyde and Jess, careful not to kneel in any blood he reached out checking them. JJ and Blake hovering behind both faces taught with worry.

"Jess is alive, Unsub is dead." He called out and the gathered team breathed a sigh of relief. "We need a medic over here!" Morgan moved to assist Jess, as two medics knelt down beside her to begin a barrage of tests. Relieved the blood seemed to be all Clydes. None of hers.

Rossi was stood back now with Reid watching the medics as they applied pressure to Hotch's stomach wound, he barely flinched at the contact, head just dropping to one side.

"Get me the damn keys for these cuffs!" He called out as Hotch's shirt was ripped open. The white scars of Foyets attack still visible as this new wound was revealed. They keys were passed to him and he knelt down gently taking the cuffs and releasing Hotch's wrists. "Easy Aaron, we got you now. You're going to be all right." He took his friends arms lowering them from their position and helped the medics lay him down flat on the floor so they could apply more pressure and move him onto stretcher.

"Non responsive to pain, BP is low." They spoke to each other as they worked. "Get O2 on him straight away, we need an IV line to push fluids immediately. Let's get his pressure back up. More dressings on the stomach wound."

As they spoke Hotch coughed, sending blood splattering over the inside of the oxygen mask now covering his face. This spurred the medics into faster action, one of them on a radio calling for an OR to be ready immediately. The other quickly setting up and IV line to push fluids and pain relief. Rossi couldn't move, he could barely breath as someone took the oxygen mask off to clear Hotch's air way. He felt sick as he watched his friend gently lifted onto the stretcher and made comfortable. His hand dropped almost lifelessly and Rossi instinctively grabbed it squeezing in some vain form of reassurance. Wishing that he could give some of his strength to his friend.

"Aaron come on, keeping fighting. We're going to get you to hospital now." He spoke in hushed tones, not trusting his voice to have its usual strength right now. The team gathered around him all equally shocked and afraid.

"Jess is okay; she's getting taken to hospital for a check up but looks like she fainted. Angle of the wound suggests she shot Clyde." Morgan filled in, though he really didn't expect anyone to hear what he was saying. He just felt so helpless standing watching the medics trying to stabilise their boss for transport. He checked Hotch's ankle holster finding Hotch's back up weapon predictably missing and looked at the weapon he held in his hand. "I'll give you this back when your well man.." He mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

"Hotch must've known how bad things were so he give Jess his weapon." Reid pointed out the almost obvious, but like Morgan he just wanted to talk. It helped him when he was worried or stressed and right now he was both.

"All right let's move him. OR is standing by to receive him straight away. Who's riding with us?" The medic asked the assembled team as he looked around the terrified faces he was almost sure they all wanted to be there. Not one of them wanting to let Hotch face this fight alone.

"I am." Rossi still hadn't let go of Hotch's hand, and he wasn't about to either. He wanted Hotch to know they were there. He wanted that extra little strength to help even in a small way. "Jack..?" He let the question hang in the air. The poor boy didn't need to see his dad or his aunt being taken like this, especially the condition is dad was in.

"I'll get him and drive him to the hospital, keep him out the way till we know more." JJ was fast to act, everyone wanted to do something... anything... and if looking after his son was all she could do then she would do it without a second thought. "He can stay with Will and I if he needs to."

Rossi nodded and followed the stretcher out climbing after it into the back off the ambulance still holding Hotch's hand. The blood staining his shirt was a sickening sight and he tried to push it to the back of his mind focusing instead on his friends face.

The medics didn't wait around, within minutes the ambulance was off. Leaving the BAU to finish up at the scene as JJ sat with Jack keeping him away from the ambulances, trying to console him as his small frame was wracked with sobs.

The ambulance wound its way through the streets, sirens wailing and racing to get there patient to the hospital. Rossi was oblivious to the journey, to the time passing; all he focused on was lifting the oxygen mask every time Hotch coughed blood into it. Helping to keep his airways clear to let the Medic focus on his stomach wound. He only became aware of any other voices when he heard the medic next to him shouting..

"Pull over! He's arrested!" He shoved Rossi back and began preparing the paddles.. "Charging 200.. clear.. Nothing. Charging 300... clear... Nothing. 10cc's of Adrenaline going in.. Come on Agent, fight! Charging 360..."

Rossi could only stare in shock, he fought back the urge to be sick as he watched Hotch's phone drop from his pocket. He leaned down and picked it up seeing the face of a smiling Jack on the front.

"Fight Aaron. For us both."

**TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday Blues Chapter 7**

**AN - Mothers Day and Football in the UK delayed this update so hope its worth it. Seriously can't thank you enough for the reviews. Amazing. Nice to see so many Hotch angst lovers out there like me**.

There was no doubt that the worst part of any hospital was the waiting room, the ominous four walls that almost seemed taunting as they close in around you, with a lack of information on whether someone you care about was going to live or die.

At least that's how David Rossi felt. He'd been sat on his own for 2 hours a solitary cup of coffee had been left untouched and unwanted as he sat in the chair staring at his shoes. His mind stuck on replaying the last few moments over and over in his mind. They'd gotten Aaron back in the ambulance but he'd coded again as they arrived and the last image of his friend had been of a doctor doing chest compressions as he was whisked away.

Two hours and he'd heard nothing and wasn't ashamed to admit he'd shed a few tears at the thought of losing Aaron. His only hope was that no news was good news.

His solitude was broken by the arrival of the team, all looking just as solemn as he felt and the state of worry and shock was written on all their faces. Jack Hotchner was of course still with JJ and the poor kid looked exhausted after a long trying day. He made straight for his uncle Dave and climbed on the chair with him cuddling in. He'd drifted off to sleep shortly after as Dave sat stroking a hand over his hair. His heart broke for Jack, how could he lose both parents so young. It wasn't fair.

"Jess is okay, keeping her in overnight for observation but she'll be fine." JJ offered, it was small comfort to them right now but at least it was something. It meant Jack would be spending the night with her and Will but he didn't seem to care. Of course his mind was focused solely on his dad.

Time seemed to drag endlessly, they had taken it turns to go looking for news and paid a brief visit to Jess who was resting but they were now back in the family room waiting. Conversation was minimal and the only sound was often the scrape of chairs as people stood up when they heard someone pass by. Just in case it was news.

Jack was now sound asleep stretched across two chairs with a blanket over him the hospital had kindly let him used. Exhaustion after a long hard day meant the poor boy was running on empty, he'd refused all food and drink and everything had finally caught up with him. He looked so peaceful as he slept, not a care in the world. Certainly not a boy who had no idea if his father was alive or not.

David Rossi's thoughts of Jack were interrupted when the doctor came in, he was first on his feet and felt his heart racing. He'd never been so scared in his life, because he'd never felt so in the dark before when it came to his best friend. Aaron may keep his emotions in check and not like talking about his personal life but Dave always did manage to get it out of him. It came through years of knowing him, helping him develop into the FBI agent he'd become. He admitted to a certain sense of pride when it Came to Aaron Hotchner.

"Family of Aaron Hotchner?" The doctor looked around clearly doubting that anyone in this room was actual family.

"This is his son." Rossi pointed to the sleeping Jack. "Where the closest thing he's got to family" To add to the point he held up his ID.

"Well it's not usual policy but..." He glanced at Jack, the innocence of the youngster who was obviously far to young to understand or deal with anything for his father. "I'll make an exception under the circumstances."

"How is he?" Morgan butted in, impatient and eager for news and the doctors delay was damned infuriating after so long sitting around and waiting.

"We operated on Agent Hotchner and found that the bullet had nicked his spleen which caused a lot of bleeding into the abdomen. We've cleared the area of excess blood and managed to repair the spleen. He'll need close monitoring to ensure there's no post operative bleeding since spleen repair is a tricky business, his internal organs were put under a lot of pressure due to the amount of internal bleeding and we all need to bear in mind he was down for quite some time. We don't know the extent that will have had on him, and we can't know until we see if we wakes up."

"So that means?" Morgan's voice showed his agitation at the doctor reeling off this medical explanation, without actually saying the words they needed to hear.

"We'll know more in time, we'll keep him sedated so that his body has a good chance to begin the healing process and we'll monitor him closely. He's still very poorly. If you'll excuse me I'll get him settled in the High Dependency Unit and you can come and see him one at a time."

The doctor left and the team felt... deflated. It was news and he was alive but his future still seemed up in the air. The room took on an eerie silence as each member of the team processed the news in their own way.

"I know this isn't the news we wanted, we were hoping for more positive news." Rossi broke the silence stroking Jacks hair. "But if he needs help finishing this fight then we damn well help him anyway we can. We are not letting him lose this one, not now, not after all making it this far." His voice was strong and determined. The signs of a man who'd had enough of feeling helpless and doing nothing. They all needed a rallying call of sorts, a pick me up, and if he was the man to do it for them all then so be it. "Jack needs us as well right now so let's snap out of this... depression... and focus on caring for them both."

He glanced around the faces of the team, all showed worry and tiredness, eyes showed signs of tears that had been shed in private moments of worry for the boss and friend.

"Right all of you, go home and get some sleep. Come back in the morning fresh and ready. I'm staying with him tonight. He's not going to be alone." Rossi ordered, determined to take control and get everyone through it together. "Come on that's not a request, none of you looks strong enough to help win this fight now so go home and sleep."

JJ gathered Jack in her arms and made her way out with the rest of the team helping her get the young Hotchner to the car and home where he could rest properly. She knew Will wouldn't object and she'd talk to Henry about why Jack may be a little sadder than normal this visit. She remembered his grazed knees so made a mental note to give him a warm bath and check him over properly.

With David Rossi once again finding himself alone, he sat back down and glanced at his hands that were shaking slightly. He buried his face in his hands and allowed himself to cry. Catching the tears in his shaking his hands as he fought to compose himself.

"Aaron you better come through this. Please god let him make it through."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday Blues chapter 8**

**AN:- Thank you again for your kind reviews. I've had a request to bring Emily Prentiss into a chapter. Just curious to see if anyone else would like to see her? Next two chapters are plotted but I've an idea to bring her in a chapter if people would like? **

Confidence was in very much in short supply these days, especially for David Rossi who was sat by his friend's bedside. He and JJ had taken turns in looking after Jack and trying to keep the youngster as entertained and as happy as they could. With his Aunt under orders to rest he didn't have anyone to look after him. They hadn't let him see his dad yet, afraid of what seeing him looking so hurt and vulnerable would do to a boy who hero worshiped his father.

Two days had passed since the emergency life saving surgery, and fourteen hours since they'd eased back on the sedation but as yet he'd shown no signs of waking. All the initial medical testing had shown that he seemed to be recovering as well as expected, they were still concerned about excess bleeding since abdominal surgery was always quite complex, but for now at least they were happy with his progress. The problem that remained was that he had coded for some time before they'd gotten him back. No one knew how much damage had been done in that time. The doctors were obviously concerned and kept coming in to test if there was any level of consciousness from there patient. Much to Rossi's dismay so far there was none.

They'd advised if things didn't change for the better he would be booked in for a CT scan and they would assess any possible brain damage as best they could. Ideally they'd prefer him to wake up and make assessments that way.

Garcia had been in and out constantly for two days adding as much colour to the barren hospital room as she thought she could get away with. She brought in pictures of Jack and the team as well as managing to chase down a picture of Sean. She made sure he was always surrounded by people that were alive and waiting for him to come back to them. During her turn at sitting with their boss she'd chat away to him as if he was awake and paying full attention as well as adorning the wall opposite with pictures that Jack and Henry and drawn for him.

The rest of the team took their rotations sitting with him and while they may not have brought in as much colour and photos as Garcia had they each tried in their own way to bring him back. JJ would tell stories of what Jack was doing at home and how well he was being behaved but always seemed a little sad that he still couldn't see daddy. Morgan and Reid would sit together sometimes playing music and sometimes just joking, teasing each other or telling jokes at Hotch's expense. Things they knew they'd never normally get away with had Hotch been fully awake. Blake was a little more reserved but equally as determined to take her turn at trying to bring Hotch back to them. She'd talk work, cases that had passed through and anything that was going on in the office. Being a workaholic she hoped it would stir something in him, even unconscious as he was.

Rossi spent the most time sat with him, he had closeness with Hotch that not many people got to enjoy with the man who spent so much time either working or caring for his son he had little time for anything else. He'd help the Hotchner boys out when they were off work and very much enjoyed being part of the family unit and getting to see Aaron, the father. There was a whole different side to him when he was with his son, a side that relaxed and let the stress of work fade away. His eyes lit up whenever his young son was around.

"What do you think Aaron? Is Jack the answer here?" Rossi asked of his friend as he watched his chest gently rise and fall.

The idea of introducing Jack to such a frightening state as seeing his dad like this wasn't something he really wanted to do. Every time he thought about he pushed it to one side as a bad idea. But the longer this unconscious state went on the more Jack seemed to pop into his mind as the last thing to try.

He glanced around the room at all the things in there and glanced back at Aaron, pictures where all well and good but if he couldn't see them how could he know they were there for him. He ran a hand over his face and reached out placing his hands over Aarons mindful of the IV line.

"I know you wouldn't want him seeing his superhero like this but... What else can we do?"

Glancing at the time he realised he was due to go pick Jack up and take the youngster home, and one of the others would come in to take over the shift. He'd lost track of who came when, he was confident the team had that all in hand.

"Okay my friend, you leave me with no other option. I want you awake before those doctors start thinking brain damage." He stood up feeling his back crack with being sat in the same position for so long. "And I want to see the back of these uncomfortable chairs."

He patted the man's hand as stepped outside the room with cell phone in hand, his finger paused over JJ's name in a last moment of thought before he hit the call button.

"JJ I know I'm due to pick Jack up in half an hour, can you do me a favour and bring him by the hospital? Yeah... I know what we thought but... I think we owe it to them both to try this. I'll talk to Jack make sure he understands what's happening before we go in... Thanks JJ. See you soon."

He ended the call standing in the door way again watching Aaron who was oblivious to the dilemma Dave was going through. He had about twenty minutes or so before Jack would be arriving, so he sent a quick message to Jess to let her know the plan. He knew she wouldn't mind, she was just as worried that Aaron wasn't going to make it, and partly blamed herself for what happened so was more than eager to try anything.

"I hope I'm making the right call for you my friend."

**TBC... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday Blues Chapter 9**

AN - college work interrupted me but here we are. Thanks for all your reviews and encouragement. Still working away at this one.

Jack Hotchner sat on the grass in JJ's garden completely disinterested in the Soccer game Henry was trying to engage him with. It wasn't the younger boys fault, or Will's who was also trying to get Jack to join in. It was just that none of them where his dad. They were nice and all and they looked after him and treated him well but... He wanted dad.

The ball came over to him hitting his foot slightly and he looked at in disgust, he wasn't interested in playing with it, soccer was his and his dad's game. He smiled remembering the times in the park with his dad teaching him. Then his pride when his school team started winning games thanks to his dads coaching. Uncle Dave helped a bit but he knew it was mainly his dad.

"Come on Jack, kick it back." Will encouraged, seeing the hint of a smile on the boys face hoping the young Hotchner was ready to join in.

Jack shook his head and with his fingers pushed the ball away, not to any one in particular, just away from him. Henry in his young enthusiasm immediately chased after it wanting to carry on the game. Will sighed as he watched Jack return to his solitude.

"Will." JJ emerged from the house waving him over to her. He wondered if she'd seen what had happened and was as worried as he was about Jack.

"He won't do anything..." Will explained as he jogged over kicking the ball for Henry on the way.

"That's not what this is about. Rossi called... He wants Jack at the hospital."

"Has there been a change?" Will looked and sounded hopeful until he saw the look on JJ's face.

"No. But he wants to see if Jack can... stir something." She explained looking at the boy who got up and walked away from all of them. Sitting at the back of the garden by himself.

They of course had their concerns that Jack was too young to deal with any of what was going on with his dad but forty five minutes later and Jack was sat with Rossi who was trying his best to explain what was going to happen. For a profiler who also happened to be a published author, suddenly words seemed to escape him and he couldn't find a way to look into those sad brown eyes and explain what he wanted. He cleared his throat and took a drink of coffee, he could see so much of Aaron in Jack and he couldn't help a little smile at the expression on Jack's face. It was one of patient annoyance at not being told anything, keeping everything in check just below the surface. Just like dad would.

"Okay Jack... You remember when you had the poorly tummy before and your dad was looking after you, cleaning up your sick and giving you medicine?"

"Yeah..."

"Well this is kinda like that but only instead of being sick your dads really really sleepy. The doctors are giving him medicine but he's just so sleepy your lazy dad still hasn't woken up. So I want you to help me, come in and see him and sit with me and him. Talk to him and tell him all the fun things that's happened and what you want to do when he's better okay?" He waited for the nod and the expected grin to form at the idea of seeing his dad. "There are a lot of tubes and wires and machines, but their all helping your dad so just ignore them and don't be scared okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go see him Uncle Dave. I know loads to tell him and wake him up."

The youthful energy was contagious and Rossi found himself with new hope that maybe, just maybe, this might actually work. He took Jack's hand and they made their way to Aaron's hospital room. He pushed the door open gently and gave Jack's hand a reassuring squeeze as they made their way in.

Aaron lay just as he had for some time now, the covers pulled up to his chest hiding not only the new wounds but the existing scars from the Foyet attack. A dressing on his head from a blow he'd received in the bank, not serious but enough to warrant a few stitches and a nasty looking bruise. An IV line was in the back of his right hand, Rossi had no idea what was going in but he'd guess at least fluids and painkillers. Hotch looked almost peaceful, the customary scowl was gone, and his face instead showed complete relaxation. It was rare seeing Hotch so still and relaxed, he was an imposing figure in any room and seeing him like this was uneasy. He glanced at the numbers on the monitor which he didn't really understand but he had noted a steady heart rate of 85. This number didn't seem to fluctuate which he prayed was good news.

"It's okay kiddo, just remember. He's just sleeping. It's like waking up on Christmas morning except in this game you're not allowed to jump on him. You have to wake him with your words." He smiled and nodded toward the man laid on the bed.

A little nervously Jack stepped into the room, he could see his dad on the bed and his whole face lit up almost straight away at seeing the man he adored. He moved a little closer and climbed on the chair next to the bed sitting on his knee's so he could see his dad better.

For a few seconds there was total silence and Rossi was worried that maybe this was all too much for the youngster after all. He stepped forward ready to take Jack out when he watched the boys small hand take hold of his dads squeezing his fingers gently.

"Hi dad." Jack leaned forward and kissed his Dad's head, before carefully climbing the rest of the way onto the bed and being careful not to hurt him he cuddled right up close to his dad. He reached out tenderly with so much love an began tracing his fingers around the cardiac monitors that were secured on Hotch's chest, watching them as he spoke careful not to touch. His hand then drifted down the IV line to rest on his father's hand, again careful not to add to much pressure but clearly wanting to feel what was touching his dad.

Dave fought back the emotions as he smiled and nodded at Jack taking the chair Jack had just climbed from, he was content to sit there as long as it took. He sat back resting his head on the backrest of the chair listening as Jack began to chatter away about anything that came into his head. Some of it Rossi understood, some of it was obviously father/son moments that were between the two of them. He found himself enthralled with Jack's stories, the endless way the youngster seemed to talk without taking a breath. It was the most they'd heard from him in days and he found himself grinning once again. Like father like son, they came alive when they were with each other.

Hotch was exactly the same, the stoic serious unit chief that was all work when he was in the office and focused on nothing else but solving whatever heinous crime had crossed their path this time. Yet the second he was with his son whether it was in person or just talking on the phone there was a spark in his eyes, and a natural uplift to his whole personality that was never normally there. His son brought out the best in him in every single way.

With that idea ringing round his head, David Rossi couldn't help but have that tiny spark of hope that this would work, for both father and son.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday Blues Chapter 10**

_The warm summer wind blew lightly around the woods, the trees adding to the effect as the woods took on a beautiful summer glow. The birds were high in the sky singing their approval that for just this moment in time. The world was perfect. David Rossi followed his dog mudgie through the old worn path, he couldn't help but smile as the dog bounded through the tall grass freely. _

_He took a long breath and enjoyed the warmth as it his lungs, no cases, no work, no FBI just him and his dog enjoying the freedom of the outdoors. Life couldn't be better. He picked up the pace a little to keep up with his beloved canine and watched the dog meander down to the river. The glow from the water in the hot summer sun was just too tempting for the dog and he jumped in to cool off. _

_Rossi climbed down the bank to stand by the water's edge, looking across he had to hand it to mudgie he couldn't have found a better spot if he'd been trying. He glanced around finding what seemed to be a nice spot to relax and sat down stretching his legs out and laid back on the grass. The sound of his dog splashing around as he watched the clouds float by just seemed to be perfect. Nothing could ruin such a perfect day._

_He'd lost track of how long he'd laid there, not that he cared, how often did he get the chance to sit back and enjoy himself like this with his usually hectic life. This was a moment to be savoured and enjoyed. _

_Except for that infernal beeping that seemed to be interrupting his peace and quiet. He looked round the beautiful surroundings and couldn't see anything that would cause the beeping which seemed to be growing louder and more prominent. Pushing himself to sit up he spotted his dog who was now trying to play with some fish in the water. The fish didn't seem to keen but Mudgie was very eager to play; he didn't seem to bothered by the beeping. Rossi tried to ignore it but it just wouldn't go away and was definitely getting much more annoying and too hard to ignore. _

_He closed his eyes willing the noise to go; whoever was making it was getting very irritating. He'd put money on it being someone who had brought some infernal piece of technology out here to ruin the solitude of the place. _

"_Uncle Dave!" The voice filtered through and he sat bolt upright staring at Mudgie who was sat watching him with a wagging tail, tongue lolling out. Had his dog just spoken to him?! He stared at the dog for a few more minutes til the voice sounded again. "Uncle Dave!" _

_He eyed the dog warily trying to judge why all of a sudden Mudgie seemed to have developed the function of speech. Surely that was impossible? Well it was? Wasn't it? _

Sitting up with a start, David Rossi looked around and blinked to clear his vision. He'd fallen asleep in the chair. Sadly he wasn't in the forest enjoying a warm summers day, he was still sat at his friends bedside, and the voice that was calling wasn't Mudgie (He didn't believe it was really. Honestly. He tried to convince himself) but it was that of young Jack calling him.

It took a few minutes to realise why Jack was so insistent on waking him up, the monitors his dad was attached too were now screaming for attention. That heart rate that had stayed so steady at 85 was now shooting up, far too high. It was over 92 now and still rising. The other numbers were his blood pressure they seemed to be dropping. Fast. Low blood pressure was bad, very bad. Aaron himself still looked peaceful, he certainly didn't look in any major discomfort but the monitors told the entire story. Something was very wrong.

He got to his feet quickly hovering at his friend's side and scooped Jack into his arms who now looked panic stricken.

"We need some help in here!" He demanded stepping back as the room filled with Doctors and nurses.

"Sir we need you to wait outside. The nurse will take you to the relative's room." Her voice left no room for argument so he carried Jack along to the relative's room and sat down.

"Daddy's okay isn't he?" Jacks bottom lip was out, the young face on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, Yeah he'll be fine. The doctors just need to check some things." Rossi tried to keep his own voice calm and quiet. Mentally kicking himself for falling asleep he pulled Jack closer to him for a hug, rubbing the youngsters back in some small comfort. He felt the boys grip tighten around him and new the youngster was terrified. Who could blame him seeing doctors and nurses rushing round his dad in obvious panic?

Despite his calm confident voice to the youngest Hotchner, Rossi knew from experience that those machines going crazy rarely meant anything good.

"Mr Rossi?" A doctor peered in the door, obviously cautious about what to say in front of the frightened young boy.

"Jack, why don't you go with a nurse to get a drink? Get me a juice too please?" He tried to prise the boy away from his neck but Jack shook his head, his jaw set in grim determination. Rossi had seen that look on his father often enough to know there was no getting around it.

"It's okay Doctor... Carry on."

"Agent Hotchner's blood pressure dropped which indicates there's still some bleeding that we haven't accounted for that has caused this sudden drop in blood pressure. We're going to rush through some tests and get him straight back into surgery. Think of it as a ticking time bomb, it could have gone off any time. We have our best surgeon on this, I'm sorry... If there's anyone you need to call. Now would be the time."

He bowed his head and left leaving Rossi to take in the news. Damn. He looked at Jack now had tears streaming down his face. He may not have understood the in and outs of what was said but he knew enough to be frightened and upset. Smart like his father.

"It's okay kiddo, It's okay. They'll fix him good as new. Soon as he's better we'll go to that food place you like. My treat to you both. Okay?"

Jack nodded slowly, clearly not entirely convinced. So he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and sobbed on his shoulder. The tears soaking through the good shirt and Rossi allowed one or two of his own to join them in a few minutes grief before he had to start letting people know what was going on.

Not again. How much more could one man take?!

**TBC...**

**It was never going to easy was it... haha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday Blues Chapter 11**

**AN – Couldn't leave you all hanging on the cliff hanger to long. A few faces in this chapter that people have been asking for. Thanks for your support!**

The last few hours had been a complete blur; even the phone call seemed so vivid that it hadn't really happened at all. Yet now here she was walking through the halls of the hospital heading to her old life. A life she'd left behind, but one she couldn't ignore and when Rossi had called to explain what had happened Emily Prentiss couldn't stay away. Knowing her old boss, her friend, was fighting for his life. Of course she knew there was nothing practical she could do, but she had to at least be there. Moral support was something. The nurse had directed her to a family room and she knocked lightly pushing the door open.

"Emily!" Rossi clearly hadn't expected her to make good on her 'I'm coming there' promise.

"Hi." She smiled seeing the sadness in his eyes; her own gaze falling on a sleeping Jack Hotchner lying sprawled on a few seats. Jess sat nearby nursing a coffee and smiled politely. They'd met a few times since Haley's death and she immediately walked over and hugged Jess. "What you did was incredibly brave. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Just shock and a few bruise's nothing more. A few days rest and I felt better. " The profiler in Emily sensed something more, that Jess was holding back a little.

"Are you sure?" She reached out putting a gentle hand on Jess's arm.

"I... I feel so guilty that he's..." She couldn't finish her sentence, her hand came up to her mouth to mask the sobs.

"Hey, he's a fighter, if anyone can make it through this he can... He has so much to fight for and you know he won't give up."

"That's what I've been saying." Rossi joined the conversation. "He's the strongest man I know. It's nice that you're here for him" He nodded at Emily.

"Least I could do. For you all." She rubbed Jess's arm and sat down with her and Rossi. "How's Jack holding up?"

"Cried himself to sleep... but at least he is asleep. The doctors ran some tests scans on his abdomen and head and stabilised him long enough to get the results before rushing him into surgery but we haven't heard anything in a while. Thankfully he's slept through most of the waiting. The team are back at the office trying to get on top of things for Cruz, soon as we know anything their coming straight here."

She nodded and sat back finding herself stroking Jack's soft hair, Rossi joined her and Jess in a seat and together they began the long waiting game.

CM CM CM CM

Emily woke with a start when she felt someone shaking her and she looked up at Rossi who was shaking her arm. She hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep but then she figured jet lag from suddenly dropping everything and getting and emergency flight out had taken its toll. Right now she wasn't even sure which time zone she was in. A quick glance at the time told her she'd been asleep for about an hour.

"Sorry. Jet lag." She offered as an explanation.

"Doctor's here." Rossi didn't need to explain further, she sat up straight and took hold of Jess's hand, and took Rossi's as well wanting to show her support to them both.

"I've been operating on Agent Hotchner, I'm sorry we couldn't come and inform you sooner but when we got the results of his CT scan we wanted to act straight away. It's a complex operation which is why he's been in surgery so long. Agent Hotchner suffered a small bleed called a subdural hematoma, the blood gathered beneath the skull and outside the brain. It was enough to because pressure on the brain which we're hopeful was the reason he was unconscious so long. We called in a top neurosurgeon to perform a Burr hole trephination, basically what've done is drilled a hole through the skull to get to the sight of the bleed and suctioned the blood out before repairing the damage to the skull." He paused seeing the upset and worry on all three faces. "I know this sounds horrific but the Doctor that performed the operation is one of the best in the field and is very happy with how things went during the procedure. He's confident that he's been able to eliminate the bleed and repair the damage."

"Will... Will he wake up?" Jess asked her voice breaking slightly.

"We're monitoring him closely in recovery and so far we're very optimistic of his chances. He's on life support at the moment and heavily sedated mainly so we can ease the pressure on his brain and allow his body to heal naturally. I'm sorry there's not much more we can tell you at the moment, now it's up to him. We'll come and get you when he's moved back to his room and you can sit with him. Really this has given him the best chance of pulling through."

He excused himself leaving the trio to come to terms with the information, a few moments of silence passed by before any one dare speak.

"Oh god." Jess sobbed her eyes fixed on Jack.

"They've relived the bleed, eased the pressure... That's very good news, and they are quietly optimistic. So we need to keep positive." Rossi moved to her other side and rubbed her back exchanging a look with Emily.

"Dave's right.. it must have been 14/15 hours since he took a turn for the worse by the time they had ran their tests, stabilised him and operated.. And now we've heard the words optimistic.. That's the best we could hope for." Emily tried to reassure.

"How do I tell Jack?" She sobbed looking at the youngster.

"Don't tell him anything until Aaron is off life support and there easing the sedation back. If he asks anything just explain he's banged his head a bit harder than we thought." Rossi's voice was strong, determined and caused Jess to smile and nod in agreement. That was the best option for now, at least until he was off life support and they knew which direction this brain surgery was going to take him.

Since the death of her sister, Jess hadn't really been a religious person; she'd turned her back on god for taking her sister, almost taking her nephew and putting her brother-in-law through hell. However now she needed him and she found herself praying that they'd finally turned a corner. 

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Monday Blues Chapter 12**

**AN: Once again THANK YOU ALL. For amazing reviews, you're all so wonderful!**

It felt like an eternity since the surgery was done, and Aaron had been moved back to ICU where they were permitted to sit with him again. The doctor kindly relaxing the rules on visiting hours and numbers under the circumstances. Leaning on the doorway to the ICU Emily Prentiss smiled as she watched what appeared to be a family in the making. It may not have been a family in the traditional sense of the word but it definitely seemed to work. Jack Hotchner sat on David Rossi's knee as they chatted beside Aaron's bed side.

Sporting a fresh bandage around his head, Aaron was settled and now breathing on his own with only the slight help of a nasal canulla. His chest was still littered with ECG monitors keeping an eye on his vital signs which nurses where checking every half an hour. He was sadly still oblivious to the duo which had taken up residence beside his bed, both of them it seemed quite content to sit there and not move. She had a feeling that Jess, and probably even JJ would object to young Jack spending too long sat there but for now at least Uncle Dave was winning and he and Jack stayed in their place.

"Juice and Coffee..." She entered the room handing Dave the Juice with a wink and handing Jack the coffee. "This is yours isn't it Jack?"

"Ugh no way" Jack pulled a face wrinkly his nose at the strong coffee aroma. "Emily you got our drinks mixed up." He chuckled and transferred the coffee to Dave, taking his own juice. "You're silly Emily." He giggled with a rather orange looking moustache now forming after he'd slurped on the drink.

"I'm silly am I?" She sat down smiling taking a drink of her own coffee. It was nice to see Jack smiling, she didn't know how long it would last that was very much up to his father but for now at least they could enjoy a rare smile.

"I think she is too Jack" Dave prompted. "What do Silly people get?" He nudged Jack towards Emily.

"Tickled!" Jack declared proudly shouting loud enough for the entire corridor to hear. He put his juice down and charged towards Emily who managed to manoeuvre her coffee out of the way onto the bedside cabinet just in time. No sooner was it down than Jack was climbing on her knee and making every effort to tickle her ribs. She made a play of laughing and trying to wriggle free of his attention before catching his arms.

"Oh it's my turn now Hotchner. I got you." She laughed and kept both of his hands pinned in one of hers, and proceeded to tickle him with the other. His laugh filled the room, every corner of it. It was infectious and as Jack writhed and giggled louder Dave found himself chuckling along. Jack tried to make a break for it managed to get to the floor dropping to all fours to try and crawl back to what he assumed would be the safety of Uncle Dave.

He barely made it a few steps before he was grabbed and lifted into the air, squealing in sheer delighted as Emily put him over her shoulder.

"Oh I've lost Jack! Dave have you seen Jack Hotchner. Bout this high.." She held out her hand at approximately Jack height.

"I haven't Emily. Not seen him for ages... He must be around here. I'll help you look." Rossi joined in with a smile.

Jack squealed and waved his arms, his laughter getting louder and louder when he realised he was on his own and Uncle Dave had betrayed him.

"Nooo! I'm here! I'm up here! Uncle Dave, Emily! I'm up high!" He shouted.

"Can you hear that?" Dave asked Emily feigning puzzlement at Jack's voice. "It sounded a bit like him. I'll keep looking." He started opening cupboard and peeking behind curtains much to Jack's amusement as his laughter was now constant, and very infectious as both Emily and Dave now joined in laughing with him.

Dave's search continued, around every corner of the thankfully private ICU room. He stopped looking for the missing Jack Hotchner when something caught his eye making him stop dead in his tracks.

Aaron's hand had moved, not just a twitch or a sleepy jerk of the hand. But it was a definite movement. He caught Emily's eye and she nodded, she'd seen it too. It hadn't been just him.

"Aaron? Aaron its David Rossi... Can you hear me?" He prompted taking the hand that had moved. Emily returned Jack to the floor and he immediately took his other hand.

"Dad?" He questioned, his tiny eyes filled with hope and optimism.

"I'll get a doctor." Emily offered, receiving a nod from Rossi though his attention was focused solely on Aaron. She left patting Jack's head on the way out she felt her own heart pounding in her chest and not for the first time in her life found herself appealing to god for good news. On her hunt for the doctor she sent a message to the team letting them know that there may be news soon and to get ready to ditch the paperwork. She knew they would in a heartbeat if it was good news.

"Aaron" Dave squeezed his hand. "Aaron I'm here with Jack, you're going to be okay." He wasn't sure at that point who he was talking to, himself, Jack, or the unconscious man on the bed.

"Dad its okay you can open your eyes now." Jack's voice was filled with emotion as he squeezed his dad's hand.

Rossi was about to go to him, wanting to hold him and hug him. To reassure him that even the slightest movement was good, and they just had to be patient, anything to offer some reassurance, he froze when he saw the boys face light up.

"He did it Uncle Dave! He squeezed my hand!" His eyes brimmed with tears of delight this time as Emily returned with the doctor. "Emily he did it!"

Emily smiled and placed a hand on Rossi's shoulder who was grinning, a lot. The grin appeared to be contagious because the doctor wore one just like it.

"It was your laughing, and happiness that did it young man." The doctor praised Jack, as optimism filled the room.

**TBC.. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday Blues Chapter 13**

**AN – Love all you guys for your feedback and reviews, thank you so much. College and Migraine slowed my progress but since I love you all... Here you go.**

One thing was for sure, it was a sulk of major proportions. When Aunty Jess had arrived to take Jack home he'd refused point blank. He absolutely was not going home and he was categorically staying with his dad. Needless to say Aunt Jess had won and Jack Hotchner was on his way home, to eat and sleep. Dave knew it was tiredness that had triggered the tantrum, so despite Jack's insistence that "daddy doesn't sleep so I don't need to either" he definitely had to go home to sleep. Leaving Dave sat by his friend's hospital bed, with a mental note that when Aaron did wake up he would have to have words about pulling all nighters and setting a better example.

"Your stubborn workaholic ways need work my friend." He patted Aaron's hand. "Your son picks up a lot more than you realise. He gets more and more like you every day."

The glare Jack had afforded everyone has he was dragged out to the car was a testament to just how much Jack imitated his father. "We'll work on it together son." He let the term of endearment slip out, it was something he never did, or would ever admit; but Aaron was almost a son to him. He'd mentored Aaron as a young upcoming agent, he'd seen that Aaron had a knack for profiling and was damned good at it. He felt a sense of pride when he learned Aaron had made unit chief, he'd been there for his friend during divorce and the loss of Haley. He'd helped with Jack every chance he got since then and rather enjoyed being "Uncle Dave."

It had been a few hours since the last hand movement so Dave had kept up gentle conversation and coaxing where he could. Jack had wanted to stay until dad was fully awake but it simply took too long for the exhausted youngster.

Dave stretched again and looked at his watch. He shouldn't really say anything he'd been there way to long and had skipped food and sleep himself. He'd caught the odd nap in the uncomfortable chairs and bought lousy sandwiches from the cafeteria but that was about it. He'd had calls from JJ, Garcia and Morgan all insisting he went home and they'd take over. He'd refused them all. Reid had rang shortly after to lecture of the dangers of lack of proper sleep but Rossi had yawned his way through it and assured Reid he was sleeping just fine in the chair. Blake had turned up with better food and coffee for him, a gesture that he very much appreciated, but when conversation turned to him going home for an hour or two he'd dismissed that and told her he'd call with any changes.

He loved that they all cared so much, every one of them in their own way had stepped up to help and show how much this team meant to each and every one of them. He glanced at Aaron on the bed and credited it to his strong leadership. He was a leader that commanded respect, that you would gladly follow in any situation and you would know he'd have your back every step. Rossi felt the pride swell in his chest once again and patted Aaron's hand.

"You're a lucky man Aaron Hotchner, a very lucky you man. You may not see it but you have a lot of people here who would move heaven and earth for you."

He cracked his neck rotating it gently, feeling the stiffness setting in. He contemplated a walk down the corridor and stretch properly when a sound caught his attention.

"Aaron?" He leaned over the bed taking his hand. "Aaron come on... open your eyes?" He found himself holding his breath until gradually two sleepy looking brown eyes cracked open, not much but enough.

"Where..." Aaron coughed surprised by how rough his throat was, and his voice practically nonexistent.

"Easy Aaron, you're in hospital. You where hurt worse than we thought at the bank... I'll explain later I promise." He helped him take a few ice chips to ease his raw, aching throat.

"Jack..." The voice was a shadow of its former self and clearly every word was a struggle.

"He's at home asleep with Jess who is fine before you ask. He's been here for hours so we insisted he sleep. I'll text Jess and let her know to bring him in as soon as he's awake and had breakfast." Dave wanted to try and cover every question to try and help Aaron conserve what little strength he had.

"Team..."

"They've been covering the BAU, I'll call them now and let them know you're awake."

"How... Lo... Long"

"A few days Aaron. Just don't worry about it. You're going to be alright, Just go back to sleep."

He watched as Aaron's eyes drifted closed again, clearly still feeling some effects and staying awake was a struggle. Dave took his cell from his pocket and sent a group text to the team plus Jess to let them know Aaron had been awake for a few minutes and that he seemed to be himself if a little weak and tired.

He stared at his phone for a minute before dialling another number and waiting for Emily to answer, jet lag had won out and she'd had to go and sleep. He of course had promised to call with news, and although he knew Jet lag was a killer and she really needed to sleep he wanted to keep his word.

"Emily, sorry to wake you up but Aaron woke up a few minutes ago. He was still pretty out of it and he's gone back to sleep now but he asked about the team and Jack so that's very positive..." He chuckled at the sleepy voice on the other end. "Yes the doctor said we'd know for sure when he was able to stay awake longer but so far so good, and since I know you're coming back... bring coffee."

He sat back and closed his eyes; he didn't have long now so he'd just grab a short nap. He figured on about half an hour before Prentiss turned up, then within another half hour he'd lay good money on the team plus Jess and Jack all being back.

"Yes Aaron you certainly do command a lot of loyalty and respect" He patted Aaron's hand before allowing himself that wonderful 30 minutes of sleep, with an excitable Jack Hotchner on his way in before too long, it may be the last chance he had.

**TBC.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Monday Blues chapter 14**

**AN – Jack's chapter this time, Emily to come next. **

With his tongue poking out slightly and concentration plastered all over his face Jack Hotchner lay on the floor of his dads hospital room carefully drawing a picture to brighten up a room that he'd decided was boring and needed something nice to cheer his dad up. Emily had to agree with him. That hospital rooms were very very boring, and she had to admire his determination to draw enough to colour the room. Quite a task to fill all the walls but judging by the mess he had on the floor, one that he was determined to achieve.

"Jack do you want some juice?"

"Sh." Was all she got back, and all she had heard from him for the last 45 minutes. Clearly he took after his dad for his level of concentration and determination to complete a task. She put her coffee down and got down on the floor pushing his juice towards him.

"Drink something please." She asked trying to distract him.

"I'm too busy." He retaliated quickly not stopping his colouring in of something that looked like a family portrait.

"Your dad would want you to keep drinking and eating even though you are working hard on pictures for him." Okay so it was a low blow bringing his dad into it but she was willing to try anything just to get him to stop for a bit to eat and drink.

"Yes. He would." A low slightly pained voice came from the bed causing Jack to drop his pencil and look up.

"DAD!" He was on his feet in seconds clambering on the chair Emily had been sat on, the grin he wore on his face was so wide it almost didn't fit. His eyes shone with tears of happiness as for the first time in days he looked his dad in the eyes.

"Hey buddy." Hotch smiled, no matter how bad he felt or how much of a headache he had, seeing his son made it all feel better.

"Dad I missed you so much. I thought.." He paused leaning down to rest his head on his dad's chest. "That you'd be... like mom."

"I'd never leave you buddy, never." Hotch assured quickly resting his hand on his sons back; the shake he felt was unmistakable and he knew his son was crying. "Come here..."

Jack didn't need a second invite, with a little help from Emily to avoid the wires and his dads injuries he clambered up and wrapped his arms around his dads chest sobbing into his hospital gown.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry... it was my fault that the man got you."

"It's not your fault buddy, I promise. I'm so proud of you for being brave for me."

A small face looked up at him his cheeks stained red with tears, confusion showing in his eyes as he contemplated his dad's words.

"But... You only came in to get me?"

"I know buddy. But I saw how brave you were for Aunty Jess, and for me, and how quick you got out when I asked you to. That makes you the bravest person in that bank."

"Really?" He sniffed sitting up stroking his hand over his dads arm, it was a comforting gesture, one he'd done since he was a baby. Aaron was fairly sure he wasn't aware of doing it, but when he was upset or needed his father's comfort he would stoke his hand across his arm gently.

"Of course. Braver than some FBI agents." Hotch smiled wiping a thumb under his son's eyes to wipe his tears away. "In fact, I think that makes you an honorary FBI agent. The youngest member of the BAU."

Jack's eyes lit up, the smile was instant and he audibly gasped at the idea, clearly that was a great thought for him that he was now an FBI agent... Just like his dad.

"We can't both be Agent Hotchner though can we cos that'd be confusing?"

"Well... since everyone calls me Hotch why don't you be Agent Hotchner and I'll be Agent Hotch."

"YEAH!" Jack shouted, the idea hit home and there was no stopping him now. "Agents Hotch and Hotchner fighting bad guys and helping everyone that needs it and no one can beat us ever. Right dad?"

"Sounds good to me buddy."

"I can't wait! Can I have a desk like you?"

"You can have Uncle Dave's desk?" Hotch promised.

"Oh wow I can't wait to tell Uncle Dave. He'll have to move all his boring man stuff off it though cos i need room for my toys as well."

Hotch chuckled hiding the wince of pain flashing over him, seeing his son happy and excited was the best medicine any father could hope for.

"Think you made his day Hotch." Emily stepped forward after enjoying a rare glimpse at the bond that father and son shared. It was wonderful to see that side of Hotch; he was such an amazing father despite any insecurities over his role he may keep below the surface.

"Emily?" Hotch tilted his head to look at her. It was his turn to show shock now, he hadn't really been aware of whom Jack was talking to. His half asleep, aching head had hidden that information, and only focused on his son's voice.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly embarrassed that he hadn't realised she was there. Mentally kicking herself for not thinking of his head injury and that he might now be fully focused just yet. "Rossi told me what happened and... I had to come."

**TBC.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Monday Blues Chapter 15**

**AN - Sorry for the deal, busy few days with football and a party, wanted to think about how this chapter a little and how i wanted there relationship. Enjoy! **

The road to real recovery was slow, Aaron Hotchner still spent more time asleep than awake but when he was awake he was more and more lucid each time and seemed to be able to focus his mind better and easier. The only concern now was that he seemed to have the same conversations over and over again, as if he didn't recall the last time he'd asked a question. Naturally his family and friends were concerned; Jack took it in stride thinking his dad was being funny. For now the team opted to let him think that as the easier option.

"We'll keep an eye on the memory issue Miss Prentiss, but I really do hope that as his brain recovers from the surgery and any swelling that's still there gradually reduces this will clear up on its own. Certainly his last scans showed no cause for concern." The doctor explained as he updated Hotch's chart with his latest obs.

"Thank you doctor." She smiled pleased that despite their concerns the medical team were still optimistic. Reid and Morgan had just left half an hour ago and she was doing the night shift, she'd brought a book to read and the nurses had provided her with a pillow and blanket in case she wanted to sleep.

She picked up the book and settled in for what she expected to be a quiet night, it had been a few hours since he was last awake and generally so far that meant he still had another few hours before he'd wake.

"Enjoying that?" The voice startled her and she dropped the book losing her place instantly but paying it little attention as her eyes fell on her old boss, awake and watching her.

"Jeez, Hotch you scared the hell outta me." She laughed moving closer.

"Sorry." He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No you're not." She retaliated with a grin.

"No I'm really not." He confirmed adjusting his position to be more comfortable. "Where's Jack?"

"At home with Jessica... Remember? We talked about this last time you woke..?" she frowned feeling a knot in the pit of her stomach.

"What?"

"Jack."

"Oh... He's at home?"

"Yes. With Jessica, he's been here most of the day and you chatted with him earlier but he's exhausted so Jess took him home to rest."

"That's good. " He looked puzzled as he agreed with her.

"Do you remember talking to him?"

"Yes." He arched an eyebrow glancing down at her fallen book.

"Hotch..." She shook her head and got up sitting on the side of his bed and took his hand gently. "Aaron... It's okay that you don't. The doctors think that will get better you just need to get plenty of rest and let your body heal. You've been through a lot."

"It's frustrating." He admitted watching her stroke his hand.

"Of course it is. You're always so in control and you take charge and right now you're feeling vulnerable... Any one of us would be the same."

"What if this memory loss doesn't clear up soon?"

"Hey come on, no negative thinking. A few days ago we weren't even sure you'd ever wake up... so you've made remarkable progress; this part is just a little slow that's all. Just give yourself time; and let us in to help you?" She posed it more as a question, not wanting to pressure him but wanting him to understand despite his usual tactic of keeping people at a distance when it came to him, this time he needed to let people in.

"Yeah." The one word answer wasn't exactly the committed answer she was hoping for.

"Aaron..." She leaned closer still holding his hand, and forcing their eyes to meet. Had he still been her boss she'd never have been this forward but a lot had changed lately. "It's not weak to let us in to help you. You need some support right now and whether you like it or not it's going to take time and rest, we are the people to help you get that. You need to lower that armour for a while and let us fight this fight with you. Garcia is already re-arranging your schedule to push any meetings back till your well, and schedule your hospital appointments after release for when one of the team can drive. Morgan and Reid have run all Jess's errands for her so she can be there with Jack full time and JJ and Will are helping with Jack on the occasions that she can't be there. Rossi is insisting you stay at his place when you get out, Jack too, so that he can help more. Blake is pulling extra at the BAU as well as getting plenty of food in and keeping an eye anything coming in for you marked urgent. It's a team effort Aaron, we all want to do this."

He allowed himself a small smile, he often thought he and Jack where alone, yeah he knew he had Jess but it really was a small family. He was just too stubborn for his own good to admit he had a whole lot more family that he trusted with his life every single day; he just had to let his shields down.

"I guess you're right. It'll be good for Jack to see how many people care and it'll help a full recovery if all the work is taken care of so I don't need to think about everything." He conceded.

"Atta boy." She grinned mimicking a phrase she'd heard Rossi use now and again when he approved of Hotch's decision making one way or another. "We'll get you through this with your memory intact."

"Emily?" He looked down captivated by her fingers playing with his still so caught up in helping him that she hadn't even realised what she was doing.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared." He admitted quietly and her heart melted, she knew he was taking the help offer seriously when he was willing to admit that to her. It was something he'd never ever admit, even when they as a team knew he was, he'd never actually let it show, or utter the words. She felt her eyes brim with tears and wary of his injuries and the wires she leaned in to hug him gently.

"I know Aaron, So am I."

**TBC**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Monday Blues Final Chapter**

Aaron Hotchner stared at the offending object with utter disdain, he hated it, he wanted no part of it, even as he fastened his shirt and straightened the collar making himself look his usual dignified self. He glared, hard. Much to Emily and Dave's amusement as they hid their smirks as the wheel chair sat in front of Hotch almost taunting him.

"I'm not using it." He declared with utter defiance. Mustering up every single ounce of his best unit chief voice as he could manage.

"Aaron... Just until we get to the car." Dave struggled to hide his amusement.

"It's not remotely funny." He looked up levelling his glare from the wheel chair to his friend. "And don't you start." He switched his attention to Emily who choked back a laugh.

"Hotch its hospital policy and it really isn't going to bite. Just a few minutes then we'll be at the car." She tried to keep her voice level and controlled.

"Just be have Aaron come on..." Dave moved closer and held out and arm helping his friend up, Emily quickly moving to his other side and together they guided him to the chair. For all of his objection to being it all three of them knew that he wouldn't have had the strength to walk any further. Though none of them said anything even as he settled into the chair. One arm draped over his injured abdomen, a thick bandage still wrapped round his head. As he settled he looked pale and a little breathless.

"Ready?" Emily put a hand on his shoulder in a show of support.

He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded and reached up patting her hand gently to say he was. Dave nodded and all three began to file out of the hospital, much to all of their relief, it had after all been a horrific week for them all. Thankfully Hotch's memory lapses were becoming fewer and the hospital was confident that as his body healed they would stop all together. He just needed time.

The walk to the car was quick enough and Rossi helped Hotch into the passenger side of his car before taking the wheel chair back.

"Is Jess at home with Jack?" He asked once he'd composed himself in the car.

"Yes, and when she has to go back to work you and Jack will be going to Rossi's where I'm staying as well... Your own personal nurse." She smiled slightly mischievously.

"Who could say no to that?" Hotch was quick to match her cheeky smile causing Emily to cough in surprise.

Rossi made the short drive home to Hotch's apartment where he was eager to get back and see Jack, to assure his son everything was going to be okay.

Together Emily and Dave walked either side of Hotch using an arm each to guide him and offer any support they could, resting when he needed, and steadying him when he became slightly unbalanced. Jack of course was expecting them and kept peering out the front door to the apartment.

All three could see his eyes light up the second he saw his father and he charged down the hall. "DADDY!" He cried out and ran to shuffle his way to his dad's side wanting to help him just as much, he wrapped his arm around his dads legs, Rossi moving slightly to let Jack in but staying close enough to offer support where he needed.

"Thanks buddy." Hotch smiled down at his son, doing his best to mask his discomfort as they entered the apartment together. Jess patted the sofa as the group guided Hotch over to it and helped him to sit down. It was clear to the adults the walk had taken its toll and he was sweating and out of breath.

"I'll get some water." Jess offered handing Emily a blanket and pillow which she carefully placed behind Hotch's head and helped him lay back covering him with the blanket.

"Take it easy Hotch." She patted his arm gently as she helped him settle.

"I'm okay." He offered his usual standard line, no matter what was going on.

"Of course you are Aaron." Rossi smiled giving Jack a wink. "Are you going to help us look after your dad kiddo?"

"Uh huh... I'll do everything, all the food and drinks and tablets and everything" Jack informed them eagerly.

Jess returned with the water and Rossi handed Hotch his pain meds, it was a testament to how much discomfort he was in that he took them without objection.

"And I'll be helping too." Emily pulled paperwork from her bag. "I've got all your appointments here Hotch, follow ups, phyiso, Bureau reviews, psych evals. The whole lot and I'll make sure you pass them all with flying colours." She grinned at Hotch's sleepy glare, lacking its usual power now that sleep was taking over.

"You're going to be a pain in my..." Hotch glanced at Jack and re thought his sentence "You're going to be a real pain Emily Prentiss."

"Yes. Every step of the way." She confirmed with a grin high fiving Jack who giggled with her.

"God help me." Hotch smiled tiredly resting his head back on the pillow.

"I don't think god can help you now Aaron, the best thing you can do is get better fast and get back to work." Rossi chuckled and glanced at the conspiring between Emily and Jack, they were now in full flow on the best way to help Hotch and make sure he recovered totally.

"I'll be back within the month." Hotch cracked an eye open seeing what Emily and Jack where doing and let out a low groan as they planned his every activity, best meals, medication times, and how best to get him to appointments, Jess quickly joining in offering to drive when she could with Emily promising to drive the rest of the time. "Make that within the next two weeks."

Rossi patted his friends arm gently and looked at the conspiring trio, unable to hide the amusement as Jack was clearly enjoying being in charge over his dad for once.

"Atta boy. Help yourself before those three drive you insane."

Hotch didn't get a chance to respond as Jack marched over with hands on hips and tutting shaking his head at his uncle Dave.

"Not now Uncle Dave, he needs to sleep and your spoiling that. Dinner in three hours so sleep until then. . Sleep well buddy." Jack leaned over his kissing his dad's head and pulling the blanket up higher.

Hotch rolled his eyes, Dave, Emily and Jess all laughed as Jack entered full 'father mode' and began shushing them all so Hotch could sleep.

"Well since Jack has things in hand I'll make a move" Dave smiled. "Morgan and I will cover you til your back. See you in the next two weeks?" He asked with a wink at Hotch.

"Count on it." Hotch smiled and drifted off into a restful, recuperating sleep.

**FIN**

**AN – Thank you, each and every one of you. For all of your reviews and praise. You've helped make this my most successful story to date and that means so much to me. I'll be back with a new story and more Hotch action/angst when the muse strikes again. Thank you all.**


	17. Epilogue - Mr Grump

**Mr Grump**

**AN – I'd like to dedicate this chapter to HotchRocks, John, and SouthunLady all of whom asked for this one. It was a lot of fun to write.**

Emily Prentiss walked around the car with a smile and opened the passenger door quickly receiving a glare from Hotch, he was 9 days into his care routine and she knew he was incredibly sick of having them all monitor his every move, not to mention testing his memory just to be sure he was recovering as well as he seemed to be.

"I'm not an invalid, I'm fine. " He growled getting out the car as she put a hand on his arm to steady him up.

"Stop being a grump Hotch, you know I promised while Jack's at school I'd take good care of you." She grinned guiding them both into the building where Hotch's apartment was.

"How many times? I'm fine, I don't need... coddling." The growl got deeper.

"Yes yes of course you are." She patted his arm gently. "Now when we get back Jess will have lunch almost prepared so you can rest up until it's ready."

"I don't need to rest up. We only went for a check up for crying out loud." The growl was still there. "I want a shower any way."

"Ah... No way. You know Jack's rule, as he's the only boy with you showers wait till he's home so he can check on you." She was quick to remind him of one of Jack's many rules.

"I am quite capable of showering alone; I don't need my 8 year old coming in to check every 30 flaming seconds." His growl was filled with anger as he pushed open the door to the apartment, the smell of cooking hitting them straight away as Jess had lunch well under way.

"Oh I see Mr Grumpy is still in full flow." Jess peered round at Hotch's raised voice; she shared a mischievous grin with Emily. Yes they were very much enjoying themselves.

"I'm not Mr Gru... Forget it. I'm going in the shower, and I'm locking the door" He pulled his arm free and vanished to his room to get clean sweats. Both Emily and Jess jumped slightly when the bathroom door shut hard before bursting into fits of giggles.

After his shower Hotch made his way to the table and opened up the case file of the bank raid, he wanted to try and do as much of a report as he could remember and with Emily clearing up and Jess picking Jack up. Now seemed like the perfect time.

"30 Minutes Hotch then you have to rest." Emily piped up, hiding a snigger when he almost snapped the pen in his hand.

"I am working, something I do a lot and I do not need a nurse while I do it."

"Oh come on Mr grump I'm only following Jack's rules" she tapped the rules written in crayon that Jack had worked out and where now pinned neatly to the fridge.

"Emily so help me god if you call me that one more time..." He let the empty threat hang in the air causing more giggles from Emily.

"Rule 4 Hotch, can't tell me off because you're not my boss anymore."

"Leave me alone." He growled and opened the file to carry on work ignoring her 30 minute cut off and 1 hour later after picking some things from the store Jack returned with Jess.

He stood in the room watching his dad, his arms folded across his chest and glaring at his dad's back. Emily watched and had to leave the room to hide her laughter as he looked very much his father's son and she knew what was coming.

"How long you been working Mr." Jack asked in the most commanding voice an 8 year old could have.

"Not long buddy, just getting this done for Uncle Dave that's all."

Jack however was every bit the profilers son and marched over to the table peering at the almost completed report, he knew instantly that his dad had been working a lot longer than he claimed.

"Ah ah dad... Rule 1 no lying about how you feel or what you've been doing so we know the truth. Pen down Mr."

"Jack I'm almost done then we can have a movie night?" It was more a question than an order, he'd long since given up trying to 'pull rank'.

"Nope." Jack moved round and took the pen out of his dad's hand putting it in his pocket. "That goes with the others, how many more pens have you got?"

"None."

"Daaad..."

"Really. None."

"Mr Grump tell me the truth right now."

"Three. In my brief case." Hotch admitted eventually, and at that point Jess almost doubled over in fits of laughter, she'd done her best to hold it in but the exchange had been too much.

"Fine. I get them and hide those ones as well. You can have the TV remote." As quick as a flash he took his dad's hand and guided him to the sofa handing the TV remote. "Shoes off on the furniture dad."

"I don't want to watch TV." Hotch argued.

"Well you can go to bed then." Jack nodded. "We'll wake you up later when foods ready."

"Pizza?!" Hotch asked hopefully looking at his son.

"No that's bad food. You need healthy food to heal right." Jack declared. "Rule 8 dad. I think you need to read them again." He shook his head retrieving the pen's and running off to hide them while Emily and Jess tried to control their laughter and worked to prepare a healthy meal as per Jack's orders.

Evening meal over with, the kitchen was tidy and everything was in order again when Jack came out of his room glancing at the adults and shook his head.

"I don't know. I gotta do everything. Aunty Jess you're supposed to give Dad his tablets and make sure he takes them." He ordered pointing to the rota in his hand.

"Yeah Aunty Jess" Emily teased with a laugh.

"Sorry Jack I have them right here." She heard Hotch groan from the sofa.

He folded his arms and both woman shared a guilt ridden look at being told off by the youngster. Jess immediately took Hotch his med's while Emily finished up.

"Dad what do you wanna watch tonight. You pick the movie?" Jack stood going through the DVDs.

"I don't want to watch a movie." The sound in Hotch's voice was an unmistakable pout.

"Movie, then a shower and early night for the FBI Doctor tomorrow." Jack insisted.

"I showered earlier." Hotch pointed out, smirking as Emily dropped the cutlery she'd been washing.

"Gee thanks Hotch." She muttered knowing exactly what was coming.

"Aunty Emily! You know the rules he's only allowed to shower when I'm here!" Jack stormed into the kitchen. "You did a bad thing Aunty Emily, you can't be trusted."

"I'm sorry Jack..."

"No excuses. Say sorry for putting dad at risk on his own." Jack's glare much like his dad's was back and focused on her.

"Hotch, I'm sorry for putting you at risk on your own." She apologised through gritted teeth noticing the obvious smirk on Hotch's face as he enjoyed every second.

"That's quite alright Emily." Hotch replied with a smile.

"Movie now dad which one?" Jack came in with an armful causing another groan from Hotch.

"I've been cooped up in here for almost ten days, can't we go for a walk?"

"No and if you won't pick the movie, I will. Finding Nemoooo!" He found the DVD with excitement and handed it to Jess to put on.

"Oh god not again." Hotch groaned pulling the pillow over his face.

The following day free from Jack's rule as he was at school Emily and Jess had escorted Hotch to the FBI doctor with orders to come straight home and let Hotch rest again. Hotch insisted on seeing the doctor alone to get a brief break from the constant fussing and Jess almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"You're recovering well Agent Hotchner, another week and I'd say you were fit for duty."

"A week?" Hotch questioned slightly despondent.

"Yes. Problem?"

"I was hoping for... I don't know... Monday?"

"That's a little soon... any particular reason?"

"I'm feeling fine but I'm going crazy with those three looking after me. Jack's taken all my pens, I have a strict meal and bed times and if I see finding Nemo one more time... I'll shoot the fish myself." Hotch explained, almost pleaded.

The doctor laughed, he knew he shouldn't, certainly not at his patient's expense but the situation was so surreal for a unit chief in the FBI that he couldn't help it. He pulled out a fresh form and filled it in again.

"Take it easy, short days to start off with, no field work for the first week... and you can start pack Monday."

"Thank you Doctor." Hotch shook his hand and arranged for all the clearance to be sent straight through to Cruz so that he was prepared for Hotch's return sooner than anticipated.

Monday morning came around and with a clean suit on Hotch returned to the office triumphantly. Jess and Emily were both still helping with Jack and of course keeping an eye on him to make sure his first week back went with no hitches at all.

Sat at his desk with file open Hotch felt at ease, even as he looked over the pile of pending cases it felt good to be back in the saddle so to speak, and free from the strict rules at home. He made a mental note to lighten up on his son when they were back in routine again.

"Hey, what you doing here? Thought you were off another week?" Rossi walked into his office taking a seat opposite Hotch's desk.

"Doctor was happy to let me back now. Just have to take it easy in the field." A white lie, but a small one. Kind of.

"What made him change his mind?" Rossi asked puzzled.

"Guess I was doing better than he expected." Hotch shrugged and picked up a pen grateful he had extra in his desk.

"Good to have you back Aaron." Rossi stood and headed for the door pausing and looking back. "By the way you ever thought about getting something extra in your office... Maybe a fish..." he smirked causing Hotch too look up from his file.

"Don't make me give all this paper work to you Dave. Because I will if you push it."

"Alright I'm sorry, Emily told me about Finding Nemo and I couldn't resist... Mr Grump."

"Out! Now. Just go!" Hotch threw his pen which collided with the door as a laughing David Rossi pulled it shut to avoid the projectile. He sat back in his chair with a smile to himself as he heard Dave laughing all the way to his office. Yep, It was good to be back.

**FIN.**

**Thank you all for the inspiration.**


End file.
